


My Half-Demon Boyfriend 我的半魔男友

by Helenaxxx



Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Squirt - Freeform, V酱骚甜骚甜的, blowjob, cheeseball story, 假怀孕吧但不是假孕play, 先上车后补票, 奶油崽boyfriend of the year, 小年轻的恋爱笔记本, 我知道尼禄是半半魔啦但是半半魔好奇怪, 无脑甜流水车, 有一点点虐吧就一点点我保证, 格里芬妈妈桑吐槽役, 补魔是好文明啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 小年轻的恋爱流水年轻真好





	My Half-Demon Boyfriend 我的半魔男友

**Author's Note:**

> 没有逻辑 经不起思考 没有人物塑造  
> 感谢为我提供梗的朋友们，谢谢你们！你们是天使！！

“如果在Fortuna的医院里，我就给你这样，会不会更好？”

 

趴在他身下的黑发男人半眯着绿色的眼睛，懒洋洋地歪过了脑袋，勾起的唇角还挂着几线银丝。

 

————

 

**_First, I need a demon boy._ **

 

V看着躺在病床上的青年，阳光让他的银色短发散发出美丽的光芒。

 

他就是Nero，强大的恶魔猎人，虽然刚刚被夺走了手臂，正不省人事地躺在病床上。他看起来比Dante更好说服，对于年轻人来说，只要激起他的好胜心就可以。

 

可他看上去真的太年轻了，年轻到让V觉得有些内疚，又有些好笑。他的眉头微微皱起，似乎他的梦境并不愉悦，他的下巴上冒出了一些青色的胡渣，看上去年轻又毛躁，但他的下颌线条看起来坦率又固执。

 

V似乎觉得他很熟悉，仿佛他们早就见过面，今后也会一直见面。

 

床上的病人慢慢睁开了眼睛，朦朦胧胧地看见一只大鸟躲在窗外，再仔细看，窗台上坐着一个人，他穿着古怪的衣服，正看着自己。

 

Nero下意识地去摸他的武器，却忘了那还在仓库里，只能狼狈地坐在病床上，和这位古怪的陌生人开始了第一次谈话。

 

恶魔猎人优秀的职业素养和年轻男孩的不成熟都表现在这位银发男孩的身上，而V要做的，就是用尽一切办法，获得面前这位demon boy的支持与帮助。

 

操纵人心是V自出生来就有的天赋，V从没有因此感到过半点愧疚，他顺势地刺激着男孩的好胜心，哄骗他去复仇雪耻。半魔男孩的蓝眼睛里如期燃烧起不甘的火焰，V知道自己得了手，可是......他似乎想到了些无关的东西，让他在意起此时此刻的阳光树影和这房间里的所有摆设，仿佛这会是无数次相遇里会被经常回忆起的一段。

 

 

 

**_This demon is a boy._ **

 

帮助平民实在是一件除了让自己安心以外别无它用的事情，精疲力竭的V躲在电话亭旁边小憩。

 

“原来你躲在这里睡觉。”

 

熟悉的声音传来，V睁开了眼睛，阳光被银发青年的身体挡住，他朦朦胧胧只能看见他闪着光的银发。

 

他俯下身子看向自己，而V刚刚睡醒，并不是很想说话。

 

“你可以不用偷偷一个人去帮助他们的，你可以叫上我一起。” 他伸出了手，想拉他起来。

 

V犹豫了一下，接过了他的手，温暖干燥又带着粗糙的茧子。然而站起来的一瞬间，因为久久蹲着，V的眼前一片漆黑，踉跄地本能地抓住了身边唯一的依靠物。

 

他不是故意地落进他的怀里，但确实事实故意他怀里待了一会儿。

 

他是真的暂时无法动弹，可被Nero抱着的感觉也真是奇妙。

 

“你没事吧。” Nero用干涩的嗓音有些羞怯地问他。

 

V在他的肩头靠了一会儿，接着扶着他的肩膀，轻轻攥起了他的衣服，借力恢复了平衡。

 

V看着少年脸上有些不自然的表情，拍了拍他的肩膀，来了一次兄弟间的感谢。

 

接着，少年背过了身去，摸了摸脑袋，尴尬地抛下一句“我们出发吧”。

 

 

 

Dante失踪以后，他们如期在一个月后相见，外面的情况越来越糟糕，他们的希望也不见得有多大，而Nero还在为Dante的一句“累赘”感到不平。

 

“这个男孩是我们现在唯一的希望了。” V看着远处的Nero，他好像还在和Nico斗嘴。

 

“你多夸夸他，他喜欢听。” V朝着Griffon微笑着说，他知道Griffon叫他Superstar的时候，Nero的得意没有在嘴角藏住。

 

“你很懂得怎么哄骗小孩子嘛，” Griffon扇动了一下翅膀，“他可见鬼地相信你哦，大诗人，你不要让他失望了。”

 

“我怎么会让他失望呢？” V看了一眼Griffon，他花钱雇佣了Nero为他做事，这可是一笔两清的交易。

 

可是有人，在索求与交易无关的东西。

 

 

 

夜晚，气温正在下降，V的衣服并不御寒，他蜷缩着躲在车上有些哆嗦。

 

“你得找件暖和点的衣服。” Nero脱掉了自己的外套，扔给了V。

 

外套上他的温度和气味，一下扑面而来，V把他的外套扯好盖在了身上，丝毫没有推辞他的好意，抬眼看见他身上的红毛衣破烂得可怜。

 

他的外套味道并不难闻，是简单的洗衣液的香味和一点点新鲜的汗味。

 

“谢谢。” V躲在他的外套里向他道谢，觉得这样的场面一定暧昧可疑。可他的确感到寒冷，外套也给他带来了温度，他渴望得到帮助，不介意别人对他的施舍。除开男孩的力量，V好像还要更多的东西，他正在无意识地索取，而男孩无意识地给予。

 

在漆黑的深夜里，外套还在V的身上，他瞥眼看见了只穿着破洞毛衣的男孩抱着双臂蜷缩在角落。

 

但如果恶魔感冒了怎么办？

 

V走了过去把外套还给了他，睡梦中的男孩感觉到了温暖，轻轻哼了些什么。

 

V正想转身离开，男孩拉住了他的衣角。

 

Nero迷迷糊糊地掀开了外套的一角，似乎在邀请他一起分享这份温暖。这是他在孤儿院里的习惯，小孩子要学会分享。

 

“这可是你说的。” V看了他一眼，挤到了他的身边，Nero再把外套给他轻轻盖上。

 

其实Nero远比外套暖和。

 

“请问我也可以进来吗，superstar？” Griffon不知道从哪里飞出来，落到了Nero的膝盖上，却被Nero胡乱地一拳赶跑了。

 

气愤的Griffon看着眼前的画面，那个与他签订契约的男人有恃无恐、甚至还有些骄傲地躲在半魔小鬼的外套里，而半魔小鬼还特地把他拉近一点，好让他靠上自己的肩头。

 

看来只有Shadow才是好兄弟，Griffon愤愤不平地想，这个骗子在半魔小鬼怀里柔顺的样子可真是讨厌啊。

 

“难不成你想泡他吗？” Griffon朝他比了个嘴型，生怕再把Nico弄醒了被做成烤鸡。

 

V扬了扬眉毛，比了个“没错”的嘴型。

 

大概也只有深夜里，对着Griffon他才敢这么狂妄地说话。他的确想一个人占有Nero，就像此刻独享他的温暖一样。他没有理由地想靠近他，渴望他的温度和气味，超过了他短暂生命里的任何欲望。

 

 

 

**_I took his demonic power along with virginity._ **

 

“你得找个人分你点魔力了。”

 

“我知道。” V的嗓音沙哑，他最近越来越频繁地感到劳累，虽然他也尽量在他们干掉的恶魔身上捡一些残存的魔力来补充自己，但是，这似乎远远不够。

 

“你这么没节操的人，应该知道补魔的办法，不用我多说了吧。” Griffon的声音不怀好意。

 

“你很乐意看到那种画面吗？” V冷笑了一下。

 

“我是觉得你和那个男孩应该都挺乐意的，不损交情。”

 

“你觉得他愿意吗？”

 

“那就要看我们的大诗人有多大本事了。”

 

“你得帮帮我。”

 

“难道你要我把他脱光再扔到你面前吗？” Griffon有些激动，他不得不为自己的生命安全考虑，“但我倒是可以把脱光光的你扔给他。”

 

“他会不会觉得我利用他？”

 

“这可不像你会说的话啊，V。” Griffon飞到了他的面前。

 

“我就是在利用他呢。” V露出了一个无奈的笑容。

 

 

所以这就是一个拙劣的计划。

 

“这真的可以吗？” V站在Nero的门边，疑惑地看着Griffon，他已经一丝不挂准备坦诚相见了。

 

“我往他的睡前牛奶里加了点东西，你应该会顺利的。” Griffon今天抢劫了一个江湖郎中，拿到了不少货色。

 

V还是皱着眉头看着他，但Griffon发誓，他已经不自觉地表现出来了那副勾引人的样子了。

 

“要么你可以直接跑上去说，能给我您的一点精液吗，说不定还会有奇效呢。” Griffon一把把小诗人推了进去，看着小诗人蹑手蹑脚地爬上了他的床，说实话他有一个人人都会喜欢的屁股。

 

 

Nero睡前就觉得浑身燥热，心烦意乱，睡得尚浅的时候，忽然感觉到什么冰凉的东西正在他的身上摸来摸去，格外舒服。

 

他朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛。

 

“V！你为什么会在这里？” 熟悉的面孔正在他的面前，近得眼睫毛都要落到他的脸上，Nero感觉到血一下子全往脸上涌过来。

 

“你要是觉得冷的话，我......”

 

“没错，我冷......” 一样慌了神的V就正好顺着他的话说了下去，朝往旁边躲去的Nero身上靠，“这里暖和。” V的手也没闲下来，直接往着关键部位去。

 

“你干什么?” Nero想推开却意外碰到了他身上什么不对劲的地方，“你为什么没穿衣服。”

 

“我...”

 

Griffon的教导，不知道做什么的时候，就抓他的老二，亲他的嘴。

 

V用一个非常不雅观的动作，骑到了他的身上，堵住了他的嘴，一边胡乱地摩擦嘴唇，一边去掏他的小兄弟。

 

Nero不敢用力反抗，V的力气也不小，他就只能被V奇怪地压在身下，又亲又摸，吃尽了豆腐。

 

V的亲吻简直是折磨，过了一会儿，他用一副快要缺氧的表情看着Nero，显得又疲惫又失望。

 

“你要做什么？” Nero终于有机会和他说上句话。

 

头脑缺氧的V差点就把“我要一点你的精液”说出了口，“我想要一点...我想...我想...” V觉得自己的脑子卡了壳，伶牙俐齿的舌头什么也说不出来，就这么怔怔地看着被他压在身下的男孩，可手却还摸着他的小兄弟。

 

沉默中也许只有他的小兄弟在说话。

 

“你要...这个？” Nero不敢相信地皱起眉头。

 

V一下松开了抓着他小兄弟的手，可他的小兄弟已经抬起了头抵在他的小腹上，让V觉得痒痒的。

 

V再有些尴尬地看向Nero，Nero的眼神暗了下来，似乎透露出危险的气息。

 

“你想和我做？”

 

V不知所措地点了点头。

 

接着他不知道怎么就被反过来压在男孩的身下，男孩坐起身来三下五除二脱掉了衣服，再伏上来亲吻他。

 

原来是这样的，Nero柔软的嘴唇擦过他的唇角他的喉结，温柔又湿润，酥酥麻麻的快感在他的身体内被唤醒，而Nero硬起来的阴茎在他的小腹上磨蹭，那不知名的渴望就像他的耻毛摩擦着他一样，痒痒地滋长。

 

究竟还是他在世界上活了更久，更了解身体和欲望。

 

正当V无限渴求他的肌肤的时候，Nero忽然坐起来身来，去他的床头翻什么东西。V看见他拿了一个小袋子回来，好奇地坐起来。

 

Nero用牙咬开了包装，取出来了透明的塑料套子，试着往自己身下戴。

 

“不要了吧。” V坐了起来，修长的手指一把抢过了套子，补魔可不需要这玩意儿。

 

“不行！” Nero非常郑重地说，“这是对你负责。”

 

我又不会怀孕，我也没听说过半魔人会有什么病。V真是有些哭笑不得，可男孩的神情执拗，想抢过他手里的避孕套。

 

“那好，我帮你。” V只能作罢，万不得已他把套子里的东西再解决了也总归好过没有。

 

可是，V看了一眼手里的小塑料套子，再看了一眼他身下起立的恶魔。

 

“你太大了。” V扫了他一眼，男孩的脸上又腾起了一片红色。V再试着拿它在他的龟头上比划了几下，证明了他的目测结论。

 

两人没有办法地干坐着，Nero的小兄弟就这样孤零零地站着，因为刚才的磕碰，它被刺激得又胀大了不少，前端渗出了一些亮晶晶的液体，V忍不住伸手抚慰了几下它。

 

半魔人想上去也应该有着不同于普通人类的尺寸，可如果他不知道自己买错了号的话......

 

那他还没有用过吧。

 

还真是个孩子呢。

 

V的绿眼睛瞥了Nero一眼，忽然有了个不好的想法，“我换个办法。”

 

他将套子送向了唇边，张开嘴唇轻轻叼住了套子，特地郑重地看了他一眼，再慢慢俯下身去。

 

Nero想拦住他也来不及了，他的嘴唇，牙齿和塑料在一起刺激着他敏感的头部，与其说他在帮他，不如说在挑拨他。V和刚才尴尬地亲吻的那个人仿佛不是一个，他柔软的舌头轻轻撩拨，温暖的嘴唇又慢慢包裹，双手也不忘揉搓，更可恶的是他的绿眼睛，比什么都让人冲动，Nero不能抵抗这激励的快感，只能顺从着他越界的行为还乞求更多。

 

他的每一下探索仿佛都出自无心又实在有意，都让他轻轻颤抖，Nero觉得自己已经到了一个无法抵抗的地步，小腹不自觉地痉挛，紧绷的弦随时都可能断掉。

 

这时，V轻轻的一下吮吸，对准了他小孔。

 

忽然他的脑海里一片空白，闪电般激烈的快感让他嘶嘶地呻吟，下腹无助猛烈地收缩了一阵。

 

Nero把事情搞砸了。

 

他回过神来，看见他正按着V的脑袋，而白色的浊液喷得乱七八糟。

 

“对不起…对不起...” 他急忙抚摸着V的脸，身下的人慢慢抬起了头，他平时有些阴郁神秘的脸此刻看上去动人又勾人，眼角有些泛红，眼神潮湿含情，唇角还挂着白色的银丝。

 

“对不起…”

 

Nero刚想帮他抹走唇角的东西，他扭过脸一抿嘴唇全卷了进去。

 

Nero咽了一口唾沫。

 

V转过脸来，唇角轻轻勾起，捧起他湿润的性器又埋头下去，轻轻地包裹住他肿胀的头部，用舌尖一点一点地将剩下的浊液全卷了进去，这惬意得让Nero头皮发麻，只能抚摸他的头发。

 

V其实只是需要它们。

 

但不过这也很好玩，他看着Nero享受的样子，也觉得享受起来。

 

“对不起，V，我搞砸了，我……”

 

“我是第一次…” Nero涨得脸上通红，可眼前的人却笑了，眼睛微微眯起来，亮晶晶的仿佛有光在荡漾，那尝完他精液的嘴唇也轻轻勾起，看上纯情又放荡。

 

“没关系。” V温柔地捧起他的脸，献上一个有些咸腥的湿漉漉的吻。

 

说实话魔力的味道还不算太糟糕，也没想到他这么轻易就交了出来，魔力的补充让V觉得暖洋洋的，他钻进了Nero的怀里，柔顺得像只猫咪一样要他抚摸他的脊背，心满意足地闭上眼睛。

 

温存之时，男孩却突然在耳边说，“再给我一次机会，好不好？”

 

V抬起头眨了眨眼睛，Nero的眼睛里又燃起了火焰，V还不知道是什么等待着他。

 

半魔男孩身体里的狂野才刚刚觉醒，他一边温柔地亲吻他，纠缠他的舌头，一边用湿润了的手指直接探索了他的入口。那小小的滚烫的处子的入口和黑发青年纤细苍白的大腿一起颤抖，高傲的诗人似乎全然没有了尊严和意识，只能应接不暇地回应他的唇舌，又耽于他的戏弄，能说会道的舌头只能发出嘤咛的声响。

 

“Nero…” 他叫他名字的声音软得和他慢慢蠕动的湿润入口一样，像一块能吸进所有情欲的海绵。

 

也许人魔分离时他也可以选择女性的身体，这一点微妙的选择权似乎给了他更多的便利，他湿润得很快，流下的液体慢慢打湿Nero的手掌。

 

他顺着这滑腻用他的性器在入口处磨蹭，却换来了身下人主动的迎接。

 

“我进去？”

 

“嗯...” 他的应允更像是一声娇喘。

 

Nero抬着他的双腿，慢慢地进去，诗人胀得窒息又无法逃离，只能紧紧地吮住男孩的阴茎，发出轻轻的叹喂。男孩被他的紧致逼得头皮发麻，但拼命忍住挺动的欲望，亲吻他柔嫩的膝盖内侧，给予他时间和安慰。

 

Nero看着那双绿色的眼睛泛起水光，让他想亲吻他怜爱他，又想狠狠地操他。

 

过不了多久他就在他的身体里驰骋开了，起初还算舒缓，后来，只见他线条优美的腰身不断地挺动，一次次顶进他的深处，擦过他的敏感点，V竟不知道这一场性事下来他的魔力到底是会减少还是会增加，他已经快不行了。他仿佛被推搡着，升起又坠落，他连自慰都没有试过，敏感得不知所措，很快在他前后一同的刺激下走向高潮。高潮前的那一刻他尚不知道要来临的是什么，只是无助地夹紧了Nero的腰，指甲扣进他的脊背，不可控地痉挛。浊液落在他的小腹上，也弄脏了Nero的身体。接下来Nero的每一次动作都让他爽到了极限，高潮被延长着，V不知道这一片空白的尽头还会有什么。男孩还可以继续，可他感知到了他肠壁剧烈的收缩，也加快了速度让自己高潮，终于将更多的魔力交给了他。

 

V颤抖着，在人生第一次高潮里，贪婪地痉挛着，吸收着来自Nero的魔力。

 

Griffon没告诉过他这感觉这么好。

 

是谁第一个发现做爱可以补充魔力呢？V思考着这个问题，他们一定先是为了做爱，才发现了魔力的秘密。

 

“是不是比刚才好？” 男孩凑在V的耳边问他。

 

“你可真是个恶魔。”

 

 

 

**_He is a demon, sweet and honorable._ **

 

“你不只是为了那小子的魔力吧，你爱上他了，是吧？”

 

“闭嘴！” V抄起他的手杖向Griffon挥去，大鸟惊叫着躲闪了开，扑棱着翅膀看着落到了窗台上，看着头发凌乱、脸上还泛着红晕的诗人。

 

“你快点告诉他去，他万一给你补魔要收费了，我难道去偷电瓶车养你吗？”

 

 

又一次激烈战斗后，V在高潮的余韵里缱绻地躺在Nero的怀里，却察觉到了身边人有些不安的情绪。

 

“这么快就要来第二轮？” V暗自想。

 

“可以给我念首诗吗？” Nero忽然一脸期待地看着V。

 

虽然不明白这是为什么，V还是翻身拿到了床头的诗集。

 

“你想听什么？”

 

V随意地翻开了诗集，可打开的那时候，忽然有什么东西掉了下来，冰冰凉凉地落在他的胸口。

 

是一枚戒指，冰凉地闪着银光。

 

V看着这小小的银环微笑，猜测着男孩眼里的喜悦与不安，却故意从容地继续把那一页的诗句读完。

 

_“_ _切莫告诉你的爱情，_

_爱情是永远不可以告诉的。_

_因为她像微风一样，_

_不做声不做气地吹着。_

 

_我曾经把我的爱情告诉而又告诉，_

_我把一切都披肝沥胆地告诉爱人了，_

_打着寒颤，耸头发地告诉，_

_然而她终于离我去了！_

 

_她离我去了，_

_不多时一个过客来了。_

_不做声不做气地，只微叹一声，_

_便把她带去了。_ _.”_

 

V读完了，戒指依旧躺在他的胸口。

 

他转眼看向了他的男孩，他湛蓝的眼睛透出渴望又脆弱的光。

 

“你可以收下吗？”

 

V拿起了他的戒指，端详着精巧的银环，内侧还浅浅地刻了一个V字。

 

他抬起了自己的手，手指修长、骨节分明，V想象了一下这个戒指戴在自己手指上的样子。

 

“我不知道，你是怎么想的。” 男孩似乎在他的身边轻轻嘟哝，“也许我们莫名其妙地就开始了。”

 

“是我先爬上了你的床啊。” V歪了一下脑袋，看向了他。

 

“小鬼，我来替你问吧，V，他问你你爱不爱他？” Griffon不知道什么时候出现了，故意躲到了他们俩的攻击范围之外。

 

V忍不住低下头笑了出来。

 

“他送戒指给你了，你愿意吗，V？快回答！”

 

Nero急得面红耳赤，几乎想一把把他的戒指抢回来，“你不要听他瞎说，我...”

 

而此刻，诗人灵巧地摘掉了他本来的戒指，戴上了Nero送他的，刚刚好。

 

“我收下。” 他向Nero晃了晃手，展示这戒指有多么合适，男孩的脸上露出羞涩又顾虑的笑容。

 

“他爱你，他爱你！” Griffon在一旁尖叫，而这叫声已不能打扰两人之间逐渐升温的空气了。

 

“你想知道答案吗？” V看着Nero虔诚又紧张的神情，忽然觉得甜蜜又悲凉。

 

你不知道我的过去，我也不知道我的未来，我没有夙愿也作不起承诺，但是此时此刻，

 

“我爱你。”

 

V以为自己永远不会说出来这个字眼，正如威廉布莱克所说“切莫告诉你的爱情”。

 

他被男孩温柔地拥抱进怀里，男孩以为他拥有了全世界，可V知道，他们都错了。

 

 

年轻人的恋爱和夏天的温度一样急速地上升，和疯长的浮萍和青草一样疯狂地蔓延，而不知节制。V在Nero的怀里入睡，在他的怀里醒来，在他的身边看书，在他的身边战斗，可滋长的爱意仿佛以V的生命力为食，或者说爱一个人需要更多的魔力，V的衰弱超过了他预计的速度。

 

V似乎闻到了鲜血的味道才醒来，他意识还模糊，眼前一片黑暗，但本能地索取着这鲜血里魔力的味道，直到他渐渐看清了世界。

 

他看见男孩的眉头渐渐地松开，而他正吮吸着半魔人的血液。

 

V松开了嘴，却又有些犹豫，他的身体已经太差了，血液里的魔力根本满足不了他。

 

“你想要我的魔力，是吗？” 男孩的表情无奈又怜悯。

 

V不知道他是否该点头，这个问题的答案没有那么简单。

 

于是，他们沉默地做爱了。Nero已经熟悉了他的身体，刺激着他的每一处敏感点，让虚弱的他也很快进入了状态。Nero一直是个温柔又体贴的爱人，他给予关怀更给予忠诚。

 

可V第一次没有配合他。中途，他忽然用他没什么力气的手推开他，颤抖着移开了身体，坐了起来。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我不要了。”

 

“你确定吗？”

 

“我确定。”

 

“你会死的。”

 

“我当然会死的，” V的眼睛通红，“可我不会因为少和你做一次就死了的。”

 

“我也不会因为你的魔力而活下去。” V低下了头，喃喃自语，掉下了更多的碎屑。

 

V在这一刻想放弃他的Demon Boy，可Nero把他搂进了怀里。

 

V忽然想到了第一次见到他时，那种惋惜的回忆般的心情，现在他明白了这种心情。他们也许该换个身份相遇，或者干脆不要相遇，再不然从那一天开始就要死死相爱，来偿还时光。

 

_I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low._

 

_My love so high_

 

_and me so low_

 

 

 

**_Angel boy takes you to heaven._ **

**_Demon boy saves you from hell._ **

 

V做了很长的一个梦，醒来的时候，Nero还在他的身边。

 

“早安。”

 

这是他第二次生命里，和他说的第一句话。

 

 

这一次生命，时常做噩梦的人换作了Nero。

 

睡梦里V听见了他轻轻的呜咽，仿佛在乞求某个人留下。

 

V帮他擦干净了脸上的眼泪，把半梦半醒的男孩抱进了怀里。

 

“I'm here.”

 

消亡本身并不痛苦，承受消亡的人才会承受痛苦。

 

可他又何德何能得到这么多呢？

 

“我在这里，Nero。” V又重复了一遍，轻轻地抚摸男孩有些扎手的头发。

 

“Lucky me!” 男孩在他的怀里轻轻地哽咽。

 

 

现在，Nero对他好得过分，虽然V的身体虚弱，但也不至于被这么宠着。他每天直接把早饭端到他的床上，还喂他吃。

 

还有，他都舍不得碰他。

 

Nero每天都抱着V睡觉，即使他的小魔人会辛苦一整晚，他也不想打扰V的休息，只能在大清早去厕所解决一下。

 

V听着厕所的门轻轻地被关上，心想“我真的有那么虚弱吗？”

 

我天天掉渣的时候，咱们不也天天上床吗？怎么现在就不舍得我的屁股了？

 

所以，当Nero把早饭端到他的床上时，V看准了草莓果酱，就拿手指挖了一点，直勾勾地看着Nero，再一点点含进自己的手指。

 

为什么每次都要我用这种下三滥的招数套路你上床呢？为什么我都重生了还要这样呢！难道你也重生变成了处男吗？

 

V自己也忍受不了了，他只觉得身下空虚得难受，有时还会擅自流下些爱液，他也想念他床上的恶魔。还带着果酱甜味的舌头撬开了Nero的牙关，他缱绻又温柔地纠缠他的舌头，Nero逐渐炽热紊乱的气息融化在这个本该清清淡淡的早安吻里。

 

“哐当”一声，他们也顾不上究竟打翻了什么，只顾着翻滚到了床上。

 

V熟练地扒掉了他的裤子，友好地亲吻了一下他的顶端，“好久不见”，友好地和他的小魔人打了个招呼。

 

黑发的诗人埋进了他的股间，毫不收敛的吮吸声和水声和窗外的鸟鸣混合在一起，好一副白日宣淫的场面。

 

“如果在Fortuna的医院里，我就给你这样，会不会更好？”

 

趴在他身下的黑发男人抬起了头，半眯绿色的眼睛，懒洋洋地歪过了脑袋，勾起的唇角还挂着几线银丝。

 

Nero想象着在洁白的病床上，他就替还昏迷不醒的自己的口交的场面，可真够刺激的。

 

不过，他轻笑了一下，他想那时候的Nero应该也会享受的。

 

接着，他把清瘦的男人一下拉进了自己怀里，咬着他的颈窝，摸到了他后面的湿润，得意地掐了一把他的屁股。

 

“你等不及了。”

 

“马上就让你射出来。” 他歪着头，咬着嘴唇，自己找好了位置，就一下子坐到了底。

 

瞬间的饱胀让他后仰着脖子发出了呻吟，Nero趁机去轻咬他的袒露的喉结。V自己一点点动了起来，他纤细的腰肢努力地动作着，紧紧勾着Nero的肩膀，口里不知是费力气的喘息还是欢愉的呻吟。

 

“你现在...倒是舍得我...费力气啊...” 他有些埋怨地看了一眼Nero。

 

Nero一把抓起了他纤细的腿推了他下去，V跌在床上，这场性爱才算正式开始。

 

“你和以前还一样吗？” Nero试探着从前他的每一个敏感点，仿佛只是一场实验，可已经让身下的男人叫苦不迭，禁欲的时间让他的身体敏感异常，更多的液体润湿了他的后穴，粉嫩的入口轻轻地翕动起来。

 

Nero只是进入，已经让他轻轻地痉挛了一下。

 

“我轻一点...” 感受到他超乎寻常的敏感，Nero压低着嗓子安慰他，但V知道这没什么用了，情欲的颜色已经染上了男孩的眼睛，他是一只恶魔，即使他心底温柔，但他也只能用恶魔的方式取悦你。

 

身下人的敏感也是对他的考验，那温热的甬道绞紧着他的性器，矜持又放荡，Nero忍不住地挺动进攻，一次次擦过他敏感的角落。他换了个姿势，侧躺着从他的身后进入，V打开双腿的姿势正好让Nero照顾他的前面，双重的刺激让他不禁回过头来和他撕咬着亲吻，又漏出放荡的呻吟，和黏腻的碰撞声搅合在一起，污染了这晨光。

 

考虑到他的身体状况，Nero故意延迟了V高潮的到来，每当他感觉到那不自主的收缩开始频繁，他便会慢下速度来，等待他的潮水退去，再进攻起来掀起新一波的浪潮。

 

“不行了…” V第一次开口求饶。

 

Nero想着他让他自己马上射出来的威胁，继续他的动作，每一下都不忘关怀那个小点。

 

终于潮水破了堤岸，推迟已久的高潮汹涌而至，下腹剧烈的收缩让V觉得眼前一片发白，他颤抖着撸动着自己痉挛的性器，射出白浊，被高潮凶狠地吞没。

 

他的高潮也刺激着男孩，他的甬道将他绞得出奇紧，让他根本忍不住冲动的欲望。

 

高潮后沸腾起来的身体把每一次刺激都放大，无休止的痉挛和颤抖几乎让V的眼前发黑。

 

“不行了...” 他几乎是是在求救。

 

“马上...” 身后的男孩也到了停不下来的时候，他饥渴的欲望也吞没了理智，让持续不断的折磨在V的身体里从细细密密的溪流汇成了一股奔腾的河流在，恐怖地涌动。

 

“我受不了了…” V几乎留下了眼泪，他的意识正在远离，极端的快感让他觉得麻木，在麻木中折磨仿佛又有了新的形状，仿佛那种高潮前的涨溢和酸痛，不过更为激烈也更为不可控制……

 

在他再一次重重地碾过的时候，V觉得下腹一阵无法控制地收缩，有更多的伴随着精液一同射了出来。

 

那温热的液体滚过Nero的阴茎，和V剧烈的痉挛一起，将他也送上了高潮。

 

V的眼前发白，可怜的阴茎还在时不时地抽搐，小腹酸胀，后穴里也滚烫而湿润，可他爽得几乎到了虚无，身旁的男孩也一样，餍足圆满地喘气。只是身下的床单湿了，他和Nero滚在这一堆乱七八糟的液体里。

 

男孩胡乱地拉起了他的手，也不管上面是谁的体液，使劲搓着他，一遍遍地道歉，就像他们第一次一样。

 

“对不起…对不起…我应该停下的...”

 

“如果我说有关系呢？” V没好气地说。

 

“对不起…V…”

 

“我不想…我不想让你受到伤害…但我...”

 

“但你一不小心就把我操尿了。” 说出这个字眼的时候，V忍不住笑了，滚进了他的怀里。

 

“其实那也不算是尿...”

 

“没有下次了。” Nero看到怀里从不露怯的人居然露出了有些害羞又有些嗔怒的表情，瞪了他一眼。

 

Nero想着在洗床单之前，他还得把身上这一位给先洗了。

 

 

**_In the end we have a happy ending._ **

 

“Nero，你完蛋了，V怀孕了！”

 

“可他不是……” Nero看着紧闭的厕所门，觉得自己的大脑正在处理一些超过他理解范围的事情。

 

“你怎么知道不可以呢！你没见过你爸爸生孩子就以为恶魔不能无性生殖了嘛？” Griffon拍着翅膀咋咋呼呼地喊，“你们每天那么多次，他当然会中招了！”

 

Nero皱起了眉头，他也是前不久才刚有了自己的爸爸。

 

 

V看着Nero贴着自己的肚子，一副认真聆听的样子。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

“我们的孩子。”

 

V差点一脚把他踢了下去，他披萨吃多了中了毒吗？

 

“Griffon告诉我你怀孕了。”

 

V强忍住了笑意，原来是Griffon搞的鬼，但他看着这孩子一副认真的样子，既好笑又心疼。他正在想着那个根本不存在的孩子，看他的样子也许都想好了要给孩子起什么名字。

 

“我没有想过你居然还可以.....说实话我也没准备好...”

 

“那你是怎么想的呢？” V摸了摸他的头发。

 

“你的身体不知道能否支撑得住...” 他郑重地亲吻了一下他的小腹，看着V的表情似乎有些忧伤，“如果不行的话，或者你不想的话，我们就不要他了。” 他看上去忧虑，也不舍，甚而至于有些困惑，唯一清晰坚定的是爱意。

 

“你真的很想要一个孩子吗？” V的眼眶也发酸。这本是他们从不需要考虑的一个问题，然而...

 

“我不知道...我是一个孤儿...我...”

 

“我没有想过我会有孩子，但Griffon告诉我你怀孕的时候，我好像就马上明白了，那是我们的孩子。”

 

他依旧贴着他的小腹，喃喃自语着，听着那个并不存在的生命，想到了他们各自孤单的过去，和共同的未来。

 

“但他也是你的孩子，得先有你，才有他，” 他转过脸来朝着V露出了微笑，“我好不容易才得到你，你对我来说已经足够了。”

 

“抱歉，Griffon骗了你，我只是...不太舒服，” V垂下了眼睛，不敢直视他的眼睛，“抱歉，他并不存在，也不可能存在。”

 

Nero似乎愣了一会儿，他第一件想明白的事情是要把Griffon作成烤鸡，第二件是自己怎么这么傻，他觉得轻松了，却也沉重了。他躺到了V的身边，V似乎有些愧疚地靠在他的肩上。Nero的一生是从零开始的，他得到的比别人少，便更懂得珍惜和守护。”

 

“如果以后，你想要孩子的话，我们可以去领养，我也曾经是孤儿嘛，领养一个孤儿也不错。” Nero宽慰着他，想象着他们的未来，曾几何时他们都不会有未来，也不会有希望。

 

“你的祖父是个恶魔，我曾经是你半魔人父亲的影子，现在我们在一起，将来可能托Griffon的福还会有孩子......”V自嘲地回顾着他们的故事，觉得荒唐心酸，可此刻Nero的怀抱真实又温暖。

 

“那也挺不错的。” Nero朝着V露出了笑容。

 

“话说，你想要个婚礼吗？”

 

 

 

\--FIN--

 

 

感谢给我提供梗的小伙伴们

希望大家都快乐幸福

 

 


End file.
